


MY partner in crime

by CuteCranberryCakes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alliances, Crying, Cuddles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Partners in Crime, Revenant can be soft, Robot(s), Some comedy, This is my first story so please be kind!, Violence, dont really know how to tag, i dont know I’ll think about it, maybe smut, sometimes, there are some cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCranberryCakes/pseuds/CuteCranberryCakes
Summary: Megan is a professional hacker and engineer and her most recent job was to get inside Hammond labs and steal information and sell it. But what happens when someone was after the same information at the same time, at the same place..
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Job gone wrong

I entered through the door and into the computer room. I logged in and gained access. _Ok now the USB._ I plugged in the usb and started downloading files. “Come hurry up dammit!” i muttered at the computer screen. I heard footsteps coming down the hall eventually leading to the computer room. _Fuck._ I grabbed my USB and booked it. I heard feet behind me but i didn’t care.

I ran through endless corridors. I had what i needed now what i wanted was an exit. The green lights hit me. **Exit** it read. _Ohh thank fuck._ I used the last of energy i had in me and went sprinting. It wasn’t until a strong metal hand grabbed me back and pinned me on the wall choking me slightly. **Red**. That was all i saw as my vision became a bit blurry. Two orange eyes stared back at me, emotionless..

”Who are you??!” His voice staticky and shaky as he yelled

I didn’t respond. I was panicking and being choked. As if i could speak. 

He pushed me further into the wall edging me to respond. I pointed at his hands and tried to get them off of me. He squeezed tighter before eventually letting go. I gasped for air and coughed as i rubbed my neck. 

He rolled his head around impatiently “SO? ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION” he snarled 

I looked up at him. He was about 6,7 maybe 6,8? Metal limbs and red cloth covering um areas.. His orange eyes pierced into me. This was no human. Before i could observe anything else. He kicked me slightly. “Oh! M-Megan! My n-name is Megan..!” I tried to sound confident but it came out as a sob.

He paused and just looked at me. I began to feel uneasy as i couldn’t predict what he was going to do because of the lack of facial expressions and body language. i slightly crouched down to meet me face to face. He grabbed my shoulder gently but what i didn’t expect was for him to throw me down on the ground. I scrambled to get up but was met with a foot on my chest and a gun to my head.

_I was beyond fucked.._


	2. I hate you

“You have something I WANT. Now give it skinsuit....” he said holding his hand on the pistol against my head and the other hand out to grab it. I shook my head “ No! i won’t let you have it!” i yelled back angrily. 

“huh... That’s a shame.” he chuckled 

“W-what is..? The USB..?” i mumbled shaking

”No, we were getting along so well and now i have to kill you. THATS a shame”. He gripped his pistol with his hands about to pull the trigger. 

“WAIT! I may not be able to give you this but-but i can show you everything you need to know! I can give you information about everything and anything. If you just let me go....” i tried to talk calmly.

”And why should i trust you? WHEN YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!!” He roared 

“Because we are after the same damn thing. You want information and so do I!” i yelled “I’m not here to harm anyone i don’t need to!” 

“hmmm...” His voice growled. 

**Revenants POV**

Damn.. she got me. I do fucking need that information. Having a little pet doing the work for me doesn’t sound so bad. It gets me what i want quicker anyways. Do i care what she wants? HAH, no but it does benefit me A LOT. 

“Meet me at the abandoned building down by the main street here. At 7 am SHARP! You got that?!” I yelled 

She nodded her head 

I leaned in closer by her ear. “And don’t try anything stupid...because if you don’t show up. I’ll do exactly what i LOVE doing....” i whispered 

“O-ok i’ll be there...” she said in a shaky voice

”NOW GET OUT!” i lifted off of her 

“GO! What the hell are you waiting for?LEAVE!” I roared 

She scrambled up and ran out of the building. I wiped my face and wandered around. Even though the damn girl took the main thing i came here for and then destroyed it. I had one more thing to do....


	3. Just get it done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant and Megan finally meet up. Little does Megan know Revenant has a little job for her.

**6:43 AM : BREAKING NEWS**

**Another Hammond lab was found burning to the ground with dead bodies in the building.**

**Individuals think it was a robot who goes by the name Revenant was responsible.**

**If you see this “man” contact authorities immediately and-**

Megan shut of the TV and groaned as she barely got any sleep. She continued to get ready and made some coffee which she drank fast. She looked at the clock on the stove **6:52**. “SHIT!” Megan panicked picking up her house keys as well as her laptop before dashing out the door. Her brown hair in a messy ponytail bobbing up and down as she ran across the street. She eventually made it into the building and proceeded to look around. _Oh he isn’t here yet_ She smiled to herself out of breath. She started searching around for a table to place down her lap top. She had remembered people around the area said it was some abandoned storage unit. She found a rotting wood desk. She shrugged her shoulders and sat her laptop down before grabbing a stool and sitting.

**Megans POV**

_ugh where is he?_ An old cardboard box tipped and fell on its side. I turned around startled but nothing was there. _God i’m freaking out. “_ Rev?” i called out.

No one responded. I continued logging into my computer before i heard shifting sounds above me. I slowly looked up and was met with orange eyes beaming down on me as he sat crouched on the ceiling.

I gasped almost falling back. “WHAT THE FUCK???” i screamed. Revenant jumped off the ceiling laughing. “God don’t fucking do that i could’ve fell off!” i yelled angrily.

Revenant looked at me, “That too would’ve been funny” he said. I fucking hate his smart remarks, makes me want to smack him.

I rolled my eyes. “So what am i here for?” i said in annoyance but trying to sound nice.

“I need a favor, which i could do alone, but since you were offering yesterday i did some.. thinking.” He began ranting.

I rolled my hands telling him ok get it out.

”Hmph” he looked away “ I need you to get me inside one of their building undetected.”

”Ok and what is your plan to do that?” i questioned.

”I’m thinking dammit!” he hissed.

We stayed silent for a bit. “You surely have a blueprint of the building right?” Revenant asked.

“What building are we talking about?” I turned to my computer with my hands hovering over the keyboard.

”It’s an underground facility below a restaurant near some mall in the city. Those damn skinsuits are trading money to keep their foul corporation undercover.” he said.

”Oh i know which one your talking about... ok just give me a second” I pulled up one of the emails that had sent me what i was looking for. It was back a few weeks ago when i had another job. 

Revenant leaned closer and looked at the map of the building.

”i suppose this map is the ventilation?” he asked pointing at the screen.

”Correct. However the ventilation systems aren’t connected between the two buildings, so you can’t enter through the vents” i informed him as we looked at each other.

”hmm” he growled looking away nodding his head in an understanding manner.

I looked at him. He was so close practically inches from my face. He looked kind of cute when he was thinking, his hand around his chin, his hand on my shoulder for support.

“You don’t happen to know about the security don’t you?” He asked looking back at me. I looked back up at his face snapping out of it.

”Uhhh no... but i can find out?” I said still taking in his features. 

He kept looking at me. I guess he realized how close he was and took a step back removing his hand off my shoulder.

I kind of missed it being there but that wasn’t what mattered.

I cleared my throat nervously and minimized the tab and went back to researching. He stood beside me as i did my work. Sometimes i would glance over and only see long torso. I was so tall not because i was sitting down but just in general. I looked back at my computer screen.

After a few minutes, i finally got my answer.

“Hey i found it!” i called across the room

Revenant was looking out of a shattered window before returning to you. 

“This here is an estimated, not official, routine of the security people there. It seems like these two guys right here by the doors are bouncers.” i explained “so they just stand there and guard. The people against the wall, which again just stand there, are bodyguards”.

”Ok.. go on” he pleaded in a calm voice probably the first time i’ve heard him not be angry.

”Thats just the restaurant's first floor which we don’t information on the second floor because we aren’t going there.” i continued “ but there is a little spot in one of the janitors closets which is around the main office which is heavily guarded. Reason we need to know this is because there is a hatchet of some sort in there that is an entrance to the lab.”

”And the security watch?” He asked

”Well what’s the time for the execution?” i looked at him 

“i’m thinking around 6:00 pm” he informed me

An idea went off in my head.

”Wait why don’t we try more around night! There would be less guards for the night shift. I heard they were hiring guards for the night shift when i was researching.” i said excitedly

”OK how many?” he said

”about 6 which is less than half of the amount at daytime or noon” i said leaning back to stretch.

He continued to stare at the computer screen.

”is there any way you can hack the security feed or system or whatever the hell you call it” he said loudly 

i laughed a little before responding “ yes i suppose i can do that but i need to be close and i need to know where the main center is for the cameras and other stuff. I also need to find weak points in the control center so i can hack it in the first place” i said as i began typing for more research.

”How long?” he asked bluntly 

“we are looking around 1-2 days” i responded quickly 

“ughhh that long?? Can you hurry it up??” he said annoyed 

“Maybe, but unfortunately i am human and i have a life” i said in a smart-ass manner

”Tch! Fine! Just..Get it done!” he hissed before turning his back and walked out of the building.

_Damn no goodbyes? And i thought i was mean..._


	4. I don’t need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan has an off day she was planning to eat and watch Tv until a person knocks on her door

It had been one day since Revenant and I had met up. I already had the information but since i didn’t know how to contact him or get a hold of him I took this as a free day.

After hours, of scrolling on my phone i decided that i finally wasn’t tired enough to not get food.

I got up and went to some leftover takeout that I had got. I jumped as a loud bang came from door and continued.  
  
I looked around in panic and the knifes were in the dishwasher. I picked a recipe book on the counter and came to the door.

I opened the door slowly which just a crack.

”Who is it..?” I asked cautiously

”Just let me in!” A familiar scratched voice came from the other side

I fully opened the door my guard completely down.

It was...indeed him.

i cocked my head to the side in confusion “Revenant..? What are you doing here? How did you-“. He cut me off putting a finger on my mouth “ You told me you would be done, at the earliest, in a day, no?”

”oh.. you’re here for that” I said.

”Oh yes, just here for that. Nothing too dreadful that you would have to be armed with book though” he said contently.

It sounded humorous but I don’t think he meant it in that way. 

I put down the book and smiled nervously. “Uhm, right this way” 

I led him into my bedroom and grabbed my computer.

**Revenants POV** **  
  
**

Her room was tidy with yellow bedsheets and not a single stain on the carpet. I was impressed, i didn’t like it i wasn’t fond with yellow but it could be worse.

She passed the computer for me to look at. I gave her a glance and she nodded. I looked at the map. There were red dots in the corners and in the roof or floor I couldn’t tell. I assumed these were cameras. A blue outline covered a door opening. Probably some metal detector.   
  


I looked at her “Where does that door lead?”   
  
“It actually is the “Janitors closet” ” she said.

”You would take care of that right? You know disable it...?” I asked seriously.

“yep!” She said excited for seemingly no reason.

I rolled my eyes. Nobody should be this bubbly in the morning that’s a rule.

She smiled at me. That was the first time I’ve seen a genuine smile toward me.   
  
I mostly saw petrified faces before they tried to grasp any life before falling apart.   
I relished it. It made me feel victorious.

The sounds slowly came back in.

A hand shaking me slightly “Revenant? Hey cmon wake the fuck up.”   
  


I looked at her and at the hand on my shoulder.   
  


No.   
  


“ **GE** T Y **O** UR **HA** ND **S** O **F** F M **E”** I snarled so loudly my voicebox rattled.

She gasped at the sudden change of emotion. There it was... another scared face. I ruined it... I fucking ruined it. I bring misery where ever I go. She’s going to think I’m a monster. Not that I care but it’s just one more person that does... including myself.   
  


I kept ranting in my head the last thing I expected was a comforting rub on my back.

”A-Are you ok...?” She said 

“I’m fine” I said bluntly, I didn’t need a skinsuit’s support.

I shrugged her hand off, “And I don’t need you pitying over me!” I hissed angrily.

”Well shit sorry I give a fuck!” She snapped back angrily “I don’t even know why I cared or even tried to!”   
  


She crossed her arms and stared me down.

”DONT raise your voice at me! I’ll have you in the ground in fucking seconds!!” I yelled back 

“Oh hell no! You listen to me. It’s my house my fucking rules!” She continued pushing my buttons.

I could feel my body getting warm with anger. Why? Why didn’t she fear me? Why was she so certain I wasn’t going to kill her??? I’ve killed so many people and she talks to me like I won’t do shit!

i growled before pushing her off the bed and into the wall lifting her up and choking her.

”DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT” I yelled in her face

”I WOULDN’T HESITATE TO PUT A BULLET IN YOUR SKULL! IF YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME, GO ON , KEEP FUCKING EDGING ME ON, YOU’LL SEE!!” I roared

Her once angry face was now lightly damp in tears. She held my wrist trying to push it off.

I took a big huff and dropped her.

She looked at me in disbelief and betrayal. I’ve seen the face too many times for it to have an effect on me.

” I don’t know why you would put yourself out there and piss me off!” I yelled “ but be my guest!”

I turned around and went for the door.

” I fucking care!” She yelled

I stopped.

”I’m sorry! I’m not saying this for me I’m saying this for you! I’m sorry!” She sobbed

” I don’t see you any different than anybody else! And I’m still going to treat you like it! You aren’t just a husk or a robot! You have conscious for gods sake!” She wailed on

” I feel sorry for you....” she sobbed.

I just stood there as she continued crying.

A feeling that I kept behind me revealed itself. Remorse... 

I felt guilty for yelling at her. She only cared. FUCK

I turned around.   
  


She looked up at me.

_Don’t do it Don’t do it Don’t do it Don’t d-_

I crouched beside her and hugged her.   
I jumped as I felt two arms wrap around me.

I am never doing this again, but _this._  
  
Yeah I could do this. I could do this all day long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m grinding this right now 😂. Again Love y’all!!!


	5. Watch over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Revenant are finally executing the plan that they have spent so much time on.
> 
> *THINGS GET A LITTLE STEAMY IN THE BEGINNING * just warning you now 
> 
> ALSO ALSO VIOLENCE

**Megans POV**

Revenant held me close as I sobbed in frustration.

I hate him.

I hated him so much.

I hate him

,but I want him.

Argh...Fuck you.

He rubbed his hands on my back before leaning back to look at my face.

My hair stuck to my face from my tears.

He sighed and put his forehead on mine and patted my shoulder before moving his hand up to tangle it in my hair.

I didn’t refuse. I liked the comfort. I looked him in the eyes, my face red from the crying.

He got up slowly but still meeting my height on the ground and stared at me for a bit before reaching his metal finger to wipe the hair off my face.

”Uh... I’ll be going now..” He said looking down a bit before looking back up.

He stood up to his full height. “And for god sakes clean your face. I can’t have you looking like that when we do the mission” he crossed his arms and lightly kicked at the ground.

I chuckled as I sniffled and wiped my face. 

_ Annnd the smartass Revenant was back. _

He turned his back.

”Thank you” you mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

”Don’t”he said reassuringly before leaving.

.

.

.

I woke up to the buzzing on my nightstand. I slammed the top of the clock. I turned on my back and got up.

I made my way to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My green eyes stared back at me. My freckles sprinkled on my nose and my long eyelashes crowned my cat shaped eyes.

I lifted my finger to touch my plump but slightly chapped lips.

I grabbed my face wash and toothbrush and continued getting ready.

I came out of the bathroom and put on casual clothes and grabbing my bag which also had my laptop and earpieces I had got of a website in it before leaving to go to the hideout.

When I got there Revenant was already leaning against the wall looking interested in some dirt between his metal knuckles.

”Hey tough guy” I passed him putting down my laptop before sitting down.

”Hmph” he walked over to me and hunched over and laying his hands on the table.

“You might need this” I said handing him a headpiece.

He looked at it and fumbled with it.

”For later” I continued before turning back to my laptop as I pulled up the map.

”Ok so I found out there is a vent above the janitor room. Just a opening on the side. It’s fairly big which thank god you aren’t actually 7 feet”

”I’m 6’8...” he mumbled.

I cleared my throat “Well anyhow you have to slither through there. How to get there? Well there should be an easy opening to the ventilation on the rooftop. At the end of everything I’ll get the car ready when you give the signal.”

”However you need to do your work quick because the system might recognize you as a blockage in the vents causing them to check it out” I continued.

”Ok fair enough, I’ll do some of the work.” He said and putting his hands on his hips.

”It’s 10 am but I’ll give you whenever” I nodded at him smiling.

“Hey um if you mind me asking... Why do you want to get in there undetected?” I asked.

He looked at me for a second before speaking. “Lets just say I love...” he thought for a second “giving surprises....”

He gave a low laugh something that gave chills up your spine.

”oh...” I nodded looking away.

”Be online at 10:30pm” he said “and DON’T get me killed” he pointed at you before walking away.

.

.

.

**_Tck. Tck._ **

I looked at the clock beside me. **  
**

**9:49pm.**

I got up and grabbed the ear piece and laptop and maybe snuck some chips in my bag as well.

I got in my car and to the “restaurant” , circling around it a few times trying to find a spot but not guarded or visible.

I found an alley way that was 3 buildings away but still in range.

I moved a few dumpsters in a natural pattern but still enough to cover me.

I sat down and got my set-up ready.

 **10:23pm.** Game time...

”Rev you there..?” You asked

”Been here..” a deep voice spoke on the other side.

”what are your whereabouts?” You asked 

“back of the building climbing *argh* up to *hmp* roof” he struggling to talk as climbed up

I located the correct camera on the rooftop.

i moved left to right on the camera.

”Ok. Rooftops clear” I informed before disabling the camera.

After a minute Revenant spoke.

”Alright going down give me directions” he demanded.

”okkkk just a seccc... got it” I pulled up the ventilation map.   
  


“Ok you jump down and L is left, R is right, and S being straight, got it?” I said

”Copy that” he said.

”L,R,L,L” 

“Ok now?” He said.

”If you did it correctly you should see a steep vent leading lower which you are going on to the 3rd floor.” I said looking at the map.

”Alright now?” He grumbled.

”R,L,S,R,S.... 

After doing this for a while it was the last steps.

”Finally, R,L and you should be there” you sighed.

”Ok, going through the vent” He said “ oh ok I see the entrance.”

”Hold on let me check it out for you” You found the correct camera and took control of it “Alright there is a man right down the hallway he seems to be analyzing something in the glass room I don’t think he leaving anytime soon...”

**Revenant POV**

I nodded listening “So he’s alone..?”

”umm yea it seems that way” she said “ yep he’s all alone.”

”ok I’m going in watch over me” I said opening the hatch.

”I’ve got your six” she said cutely.

I rolled my eyes and continued down.

After going down a ladder there were stairs going down to a horizontal corridor straight of me.

I looked to my left still crouching.   
  


There he was my first target.

I crouched until I was behind him and stood up.   
  


I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. His mouth opened up to scream but I covered it with my hand and slammed his head into a pipe beside me knocking him out.

I looked around and saw a little room. I carried his dead weight and put him in the room.

”Ok guys dealt with.” I said.

”I saw...” she responded”ok there are no guys really anywhere but the main room doing some project it seems.”

”Good I want them there since I’m going there” I said chuckling.

”what why? Aren’t you-“

”It ruins the fun if there is no action...” I growled.

”Hey be a dear and disable the cameras and all security forces for me.” I said “I’m going offline for now but keep your ears out when I need to get out”

”I’ve got you” she said “ but remember you’re on a limited amount of time make it quick. Going off.”

I wandered down the hallway no longer crouching. It was no use I was going to burn the people and building down to the ground.

I made it to the room.

The door could now be opened to anyone since she had done me a favor and disabled it.

I stepped into the room quietly.

A guy was standing not too far away.

”So what are your plans for today?”

”ehhh I don’t know go home go see my wife then-“

I walked up to him and snapped his neck in a swift motion.

His partner noticed his cut off voice and looked at me.

Eyes wide with terror, he yelled for help.

I silenced him as I stuck my hand through him and twisted it.  
  


Blood sprayed at me and on the floor.

I took my hand out and threw him at the wall.

I walked forward. The employees took out handguns and aimed it at me.

I put my hands up jokingly and turned into a shadow before disappearing.

I reappeared behind a worker and stood behind him. He elbowed me. I stumbled back.

”First mistake...” I said maniacally laughing before I took his head and continuously slammed his head into the corner of the desk before his head was mush and his blood painted the walls.

Bullets fired at me I didn’t care.

Alarms went off I didn’t care.

Red lights flashed in my eyes I didn’t care.

I took down each and every one of them.

I looked beside me spotting a canister beside it read “Highly flammable”. 

_Must be the gas tank that means there are gas lines connected._

I reached in my side pocket and pulled out a frag.

I walked forward before throwing it behind me.

It rolled toward the canister.

I ran to the hatch remembering where I came from.

”HEY YOU THERE?!” I yelled.

”yea yea I’m here?” She responded quickly.

”GET THE CAR READY THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW AND I MEAN BIG TIME!” I yelled 

“oh shit ok!” She yelled back “ All right getting in now I’ll meet you at the back of the building.”

I came out of the janitors closet calmly.

A guard looked at me.

”Hey you! What are you doing here?” The guard shouted.

”Oh ummmm you might want to call a plumber there is a leak” I said.

”huh?” The guard said before I heard explosions down below.

I sprinted out of the building out the back door.

I saw her roll down the windows “GET IN!”

I opened the car door and got in.

She slammed down on the petals and drove away.

I looked behind me and sure enough, flames.

Little debris flings up in the air as the explosions grew.

They were like fireworks.

The building collapsed going down in a fiery mess.

I lifted my hands up “AHHHHHAHAHAHAHHH!” I screamed laughing “HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT??”

”How could I not see it?” She chuckled.

I sunk back down in my seat and sighed as I looked out the window.

”Thanks for having my back” I said.

”It’s no problem.” She said smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much luvs for the support❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you got this far it means a lot to me. XOXO


End file.
